The One That Got Away
by BlueBlackYellow
Summary: During a meeting in Grimmauld Place, Harry Potter accidentally transported to an alternate universe, where 1994 Quidditch World Cup just about to begin (again). This time he is the older 'brother' of the BWL. His mother is alive but very sick. Can he prevent the return of the Dark Lord and save his fallen friend and crush? SLASH, Bi!Harry, LegalAge!Harry. Rated M just to be save.


Note: I own nothing. **'Harry Potter' belongs to J.K. Rowling**

I haven't read the Cursed Child, but I heard it's about Cedric Diggory and that he turns into SPOILER after being saved. I don't like that. So, I make a story of my own.

* * *

Charlie Weasley walked alone on the hill near the Burrow to watch the sun sinks into the ground. It was beautiful. The sun was as red as a Chinese Fireball skin. The hint of the moon could be seen clearly.

During this time of the year, the Romanian Longhorns and the Hungarian Horntails would laid their eggs in The Sanctuary, the place where he spent his post-Hogwarts period. The Sanctuary had been kind enough to allow Charlie to have an extended break. But it's time for him to worked and studied again. He only have 2 days left here before he had to move back to Romania but this time he isn't as excited as he was before the tragedy that stroke his home.

It was exactly a month after the Battle of Hogwarts. The mood in the Burrow had been different ever since Fred died. Fleur occasionally help Mom and Ginny in the house now when Bill worked. When the sun down, everyone, including Harry and Hermione, stayed for dinner to make the Burrow felt lively again. It's working because everyone started to smile more now.

Tonight would be different though. They would have the dinner in the Grimmauld Place. All remaining members of the Order, some Dumbledore's army members and their family would attend. Harry, Ron and Hermione had promised everyone that they would give some explanation on how exactly Voldemort got defeated with a disarming spell. He and others fighters knew that it involved the Elder Wand but it was not satisfactory answer. Daily Prophet, as always, had a theory that involved Dumbledore and Grindelwald created their own version of the Elder Wand from the fairy tale that they used to read. That Voldemort modified it only for it to backfire. But Charlie knew that wasn't it.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" said a familiar voice suddenly. It was Ginny.

"Yeah. Definitely going to missed it when I am back to Romania" said Charlie sadly.

"You know, you could still move here permanently. Not to the Burrow, of course, but somewhere near. Somewhere in the country." Said Ginny.

Charlie didn't dare looking at his sister eyes. He knew the tone she is using right now. The guilt-trip tone Mom usually used to her children. "I can't, sis. You knew I would have move here if I could" Charlie told her.

"Yeah, I understand. Still a bummer though" said Ginny. "By the way, Mom wants me to tell you that Percy and Dad had arrived from the Ministry. Bill and Fleur will go directly to Grimmauld Place after Bill got back from Gringotts. Ron is already there. So, she wants you to get ready".

"Okay, let's go back then".

Side by side, the siblings walked slowly to the Burrow. Charlie wanted to savor the moment he had left in Britain. Ginny understand his brother and walked following his pace.

"Have any idea what Harry, Ron, and Hermione going to say tonight?" asked Charlie.

"Not a thing, I probably know as much as you"

"I doubt it. I have been out of the loop for quite some time this year. Bill occasionally gives me news though"

"That means you know more than I do. Mum and Dad doesn't want me asking around about the Order business. Even If I ask around without them knowing, no one wants to answers me. Definitely not Harry, Ron or Hermione."

"They only wants to protect you. Besides, I think Percy is the one that know the least. I think he felt bad about it" said Charlie. "He's changed now. He no longer a proud git like he used to. He even proposed to Bill and me to ask Dad to retire. 'Our income combined can keep the Burrow afloat and 'Mum and Dad could travel the world alone', he said. Bill disagrees though. He thinks that Mum and Dad should keep working to distract them from- you know. The usual Percy would argue but he didn't. He agrees with Bill and so do I" Ginny listened his brother talks and said sadly "I miss him"

"Me too, Ginny, me too" said Charlie

The crescent moon looks so handsome accompanied by the stars. He could see Orion shine in the skies. The constellation that every explorer, magizoologist, and botanist must know. The crickets sound could be heard now. The fireflies flew from the South, lighting the pathway to the Burrow. Summer about to begin. As they walked, the Burrow started to get visible.

"Oh there you are. Come on, hurry up! I heard that the others had already come." said his mother.

"Who are the others?" ask Ginny when she reached the door.

"Minerva and Andromeda Tonks just arrived. Also Luna Lovegood and Neville Longbottom are already there" answered his mother. "Charlie, dear, when you go upstairs, could you also ask George to come down too? After you changed your clothes of course"

Charlie nod and gone straight to his room. He picked decent clothes that he could find, the ones that were not packed in his trunk. He put on some cologne because he smelled rather bad after hiking the hills. He looked in the mirror than comb his hair that were not long anymore. On his way downstairs, he passed George's room. He knocked and said "George, Mum said it's time to go".

"Okay, Okay, I am ready" said George after he opened his door.

Charlie and George walked down the stairs. They saw Ginny waiting for them at the bottom step. She wore deep green robe. Her hair tied into a ponytail. She looked stunning. She had turned into a beautiful woman. She looked like Mum when she was younger. "Dad, Mum and Percy are already in front of the Floo. She wants me fetch you two" said Ginny "Come on! I don't want to fetch you for the third time, Charlie"

The trio met the rest of the family in the living room.

Percy voluntarily walked to the fireplace first. "GRIMMAULD PLACE NUMBER 12!" he shouted clearly. Green fires swallows Percy instantly and now the fireplace is empty again.

George and Ginny followed after Percy. Only Dad, Mum and Charlie that is left in the living room.

He looked at his Dad. Their eyes met for a second. Dad knew what Charlie thinks. He is his son after all.

"After you" Dad said to Mum.

Dad led Mum to the fireplace. She shouted the same thing her children shouted earlier. The green fire transport her to the former Order of the Phoenix HQ but not before she looked at her second born and smiled kindly. Now it's only Charlie and his father that is left in the Burrow.

"What is it that you wants to tell me but you couldn't in front of Your Mum?" asked Dad. Charlie thought carefully what he wanted to says to his Dad. There was a long silent.

Finally, while looking down because the shame he felt, Charlie said "I am sorry, Dad. I am sorry that I have to move again to Romania. I really wants to stay here longer. I do. I wants to help George get back to his feet again. Maybe help him run his shop. I can't, though, I can't."

A hand rested on Charlie's shoulder. "We understand, Charlie." Dad said. "We know that your contract with the Dragon Sanctuary still runs for another 3 years. We know what happened when someone break a magical contract. You don't have to worry about us. We are fine here. You should chase your dreams. I certainly follows my dreams of studying about Muggles and I am happy."

"Your happiness is what we wants from you Charlie" said Dad reassuringly. Charlie looked up at his Dad. There is a smile on his face. "Thanks, Dad".

Arthur asked his son to go first. Charlie obliged and took some Floo Powder. He walked into the the fireplace and said clearly where he wants to go.

When his son no longer in the fireplace, Dad checked the house one last time. When he was sure the house is safe, he walked in and shouted "GRIMMAULD PLACE NUMBER 12".

Unknown to any of them, someone watched the Burrow too closely, hidden between the grass. They planned something dark tonight for Harry Potter and his friends.

* * *

I love Charlie. I want to write about more about him but the main character of the story is still Harry Potter though. See you on next chapter. **Don't forget to review**. Thank You


End file.
